Ellis
This content is based on Left 4 dead 2 and is considered non-canonical Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He's a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. He seems to serve as Francis' replacement. It is speculated by some that the model for his character is Jesy Mckinney. Description Most people would be scared witless by the zombie outbreak. Not Ellis—he's 21 and indestructible, so there was no way he was getting infected. The Savannah native respects his mother, loves his job and enjoys the simple pleasures in life. A little cocky, it remains to be seen if the end of the world will show him fear for the first time.Official Xbox Magazine Quotes *'[' When he sees the statue of Andrew Jackson ]''' "Man, I wish we had a horse. I love horses." *[' ''When he finds a weapon ]''' "Hey, some guns here! Who ain't right in the head now?" *(Chuckles and says quietly) "Look who's got an axe..." *[' ''When he spots a Molotov ]''' "Mol'tov here!" *[' ''When he is going to throw a Molotov ]''' "Fire coming!" *[' ''When finding a pickup ]''' "All right, all right!" *[' ''When seeing the Infected or someone gets hit ]''' "Look out now!" *[' ''When shot ]''' "Man, why you shooting me? Shoot zombies, not me!" *"Damn, this is not funny!" *"Stop shooting me, it won't help you anyway." *[' ''When healing ]''' "Can somebody wait up? I'm gonna heal." *[' ''When healing a teammate ]''' "Here ya go, had no use of this anyhow I don't get shot." *"I can't make it on my own! Help me!" *[' ''When someone is incapacitated ] '''"Hang on there." *[' ''When he is grabbed by a Charger ']' "Aw Hell! He's poundin' me to death! *'[' Before the emergency door event starts at the Crash Site level ]''' "Somebody's gonna open this door." *[' ''When vomited on by a Boomer ]''' "Aw Hell! This sucks." *[' ''When spat on by a Spitter ]''' "YUCK! Spitter goo!" *[' ''When sees a Hunter ]''' "We got a Hunter!" *[' ''While travelling on the cable ferry ] '"Coach? Any inspirational words while we enter the swamps?" * 'Coach: "Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." :[ Interrupting Coach '] '"Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley'n I'm kick'n some ass!" Trivia * It seems that the designers have changed Ellis' clothing designs multiple times, going from a plain green cap and blue jeans, to a blue and white NASCAR-esque cap with bulky mechanic pants with also a T-Shirt, which has crossed flags drawn and words "J.B. Autoservice" painted under them, so it appears as his working T-shirt. This version includes a belt with some things attached. Some people think that Ellis could be customizable, while other think that he just changes his clothes for each campaigns. Also, Ellis is wearing the green cap on The Parish campaign poster, while he is wearing the white and blue one in the trailer and the videos. * Ellis may take up Francis habit of commenting on everything, except instead of "I hate x''," he may say "I love ''x," given his line in the Garden Maze video. * When holding a single pistol he will hold with one hand unlike everyone else who holds it with two. This can be seen in intro footage of the Swamp level. Gallery Image:Cutellis.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image:Ellistrailer.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 teaser. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2